Butters in Wonderland
by Isla OxVa
Summary: Que pasaria si butters se encontrara en un lugar extraño y cosas que nunca se imagino... ¡CAPITULO 7 SUBIDO! :D
1. Chapter 1

**hola**, esta esmi primera historia y espero que sea de su agrado. Los personajes de south park no me pertenecen sino a trey y a matt benditos sean por sus locuras xD

* * *

><p><strong>BUTTERS IN WONDERLAND <strong>

Todo paso como él lo dedujo, cuando le entregaron los resultados de esa materia y le entrego la calificación a sus padres, había sacado un 9, se enojaron tanto que lo castigaron por una semana, simplemente no podía creer que ellos fueran así, castigarlo por esa calificación era tan desesperante que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue salir corriendo de su casa. No sabia si el tiempo sufría como el, pues estaba lloviendo a montones empapando sus cabellos rubios y haciendo nublosa la vista de esos hermosos ojos azules grisescos y ahí estaba corriendo hacia el lago donde iba desde que tenía 8 años o menos, se tiro al suelo con tanta furia y desesperación, desde pequeño era castigado de esa forma por tantas cosas estúpidas que no tenían sentido, y aun con 16 años de edad era lo mismo. Se recostó sobre un gran árbol frondoso quedándose dormido profundamente.

* * *

><p>De repente sintió como unos rayos de sol le daban directo a la cara haciendo que se despertara.<p>

-hm….pero que r-rayos!….-fue lo único que pudo decir al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en el lago donde se había quedado dormido, sino en un bosque, con un vestido azul claro, unas medias blancas que lo cubrían hasta las rodillas y una diadema en su cabello rubio.

-¿como rayos he terminado así? Si mis padres me ven con este vestido me aumentaran el castigo por un año! Y sobre todo me e perdido….-con su mirada recorría todo ese bosque. A lo lejos diviso a alguien que corría muy rápido frente a él. Lo miro sorprendido, pues esta persona tenia un aspecto muy similar al chico por el cual sentía algo desde hace tiempo; rubio, ojos azules como el océano y una hermosa sonrisa. Sobre todo le sorprendió el hecho de que tenía unas orejas largas y blancas como la de un conejo y una colita esponjosa.

-k-Kenny?- Dijo ruborizado al verlo de una forma tierna, el nombrado solo volteo la mirada para darle un vistazo para luego mirar su reloj de bolsillo abriendo muy grande sus ojos.

-Me voy, me voy, me voy, se me ha hecho tarde!- dijo exaltado y salió corriendo del lugar.

-T-tarde?... a donde?- preguntó incrédulo para luego salir corriendo detrás de él y verlo entrar en un hoyo que había en un tronco, este miro aquel extrañado, pero aun así siguió detrás de él, entro en ese reducido hoyo, no podía ver donde pisaba por lo oscuro que estaba, y dando un mal paso cayo en un hueco que había en este lugar, butters empezó a gritar asustado, hasta que el vestido que tenia puesto se abrió como una sombrilla y este le ayudo a que bajara mas despacio y no le pasara nada malo.

-¿Como esto es posible?, es tan ilógico.- mientras bajaba miraba como cosas flotaban, sillas, mueves, lámparas, y en las paredes habían cuadros.

Cuando llego al piso solo vio como la silueta de ese chico idéntico al rubio del que estaba hipnotizado se iba corriendo, este corrió lo mas rápido que pudo detrás de él, en unos instantes llego a una puerta cerrada, ya no estaba a su vista el rubio, abrió la puerta un poco asustado pero cuando vio solo era otra puerta detrás de ella, hizo lo mismo varias veces hasta que vio una puerta de un tamaño muy pequeño que no podía abrir, estaba con seguro.

-HEY TEN CUIDADO- dijo una voz, butters asustado soltó el picaporte, este le estaba hablando, eso no era normal, el chico solo lo miro sorprendido hasta que decidió hablar.

-T-tu h-hablaste?...- dijo el pobre niño asustado.

-Pues claro que si, como no he de hacerlo- menciono el picaporte en tono ofendido ante tal pregunta tonta según él.

-eres un picaporte como serias capas de hablar- es lo único que pasaba por su mente hasta que recordó al "conejo"- bueno como sea, podrías dejarme pasar por favor? Quiero encontrar al conejo

-eso es imposible- respondió secamente.

P-pero p-¿porque no?-pregunto tristemente al no poder descubrir donde iba ese chico rubio.

-Por que eres muy grande. Pero claro si tomas el líquido de la mesa podrás entrar.-

-q-que mesa, de que hablas?- dicho esto apareció una mesa detrás de el con una botella que decía bébeme , este no lo pensó dos veces y lo tomo, tenia tanta curiosidad por saber a donde iba, de repente notó como se iba encogiendo hasta quedar del tamaño de la puerta.- Ya puedo pasar no es así?-

-Claro!... solo necesitas la llave-

L-la llave?, de q-que llave hablas?- pregunto preocupado

-no me digas que haz olvidado la llave en la mesa-

El rubio volteo hacia la mesa y vio como una llave aparecía de repente en ella.

-n-no pue-de ser – dijo empezando a salir lagrimas de aquellos hermosos ojos.

-hey, hey pequeño no llores puedes usar mi caja.- menciono alegremente el picaporte, el rubio solo abrió la caja y vio unas galletitas que decían "cómeme" él comió una y de un momento a otro ya estaba del tamaño del techo, este solo empezó a llorar con mas fuerza se sentía tan mal, el picaporte solo lo trataba de calmar pues si no se iban a ahogar.

-Hey niño, toma de la botella- este solo busco con la vista la botella y cuando la tomo rápidamente se encogió y callo dentro del frasco.

-Oh, Hamburguesas- el chico estaba preocupado –esto no podía ser peor- menciono el rubio recargado en el frasco mientras veía como el picaporte lo tragaba y entraba al lugar donde él quería estar desde un principio, viendo que estaba en el mar del otro lado de la puerta, divisó a alguien con la vista que se parecía bastante a…

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que si les gustara =D y que dejen comentarios de ellos para saber si lo continuo o me deprimo en una esquina de mi habitación por no gustarles, si dejan comentarios lo continuo con mucho gusto C:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!, pues aqui les dejo el siguiente cap. De esta historial, espero que lo disfruten mucho, como yo me divertí escribiéndolo XD**

**Los personajes de south park no me pertenecen sino a trey y a matt**

* * *

><p><strong>BUTTERS IN WONDERLAND <strong>

-Clyde!- el rubio estaba emocionado, pensando de que al fin alguien lo ayudaría a salir de ese extraño lugar, estando mas cerca de él se dio cuenta que había algo extraño, pues este que tenia la apariencia de su amigo tenia puesto un traje de un dodo con sombrero de marinero.

-marinero soy, en la mar nací y en la mar viví, y yo nunca me mareo….-el castaño simplemente ignoraba a este mientras cantaba.

-C-clydee! Ayúdame, por favor…- este gritaba una y otra vez sin mucho éxito hasta que en una de esas lo escucho.

-chico, a quien le hablas, yo me llamo dodo-

-d-dodo?- no sabia que pensar como alguien se podría llamar dodo y sobre todo parecerse tanto a su amigo, sin darle mas importancia volvió a dirigirse a el- dodo, podría ayudarme por favor?-

-Tierra a la vista!- sin mas que decir se alejó de él ignorando su pregunta, viendo como animales seguían al que se hacia llamar dodo.

-alguno ayúdeme, por favor, ayuda.- le suplicaba a cada uno que pasaba a su lado pero todos le ignoraban, como si no estuviera allí. Parándose con agilidad en la boquilla del frasco trataba de salir sin mucho lio, pero en ese momento una ola lo revolcó haciendo que callera bruscamente en donde estaban todos los animales corriendo, haciendo que lo pisaran.

-hey, chico así nunca vas a secarte.- dijo el dodo encima de una roca junto a una fogata, mientras los animales daban vueltas alrededor de ella.

-secarme?- pregunto el rubio, mientras peces pasaban brincando encima de el.

-tendrás que correr con nosotros- dijo mientras sostenía su pipa.- regla 10 inciso 4-

-p-pero como….-no pudo terminar su oración pues una ola lo empujo para que empezara a correr junto con los animales

-excelente, así no tardaras en secarte- exclamo el dodo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-p-pero estamos dentro del agua- El otro simplemente lo ignoro y siguió cantando.

Butters diviso al "conejo" encima de una sombrilla mientras la marea lo arrastraba hacia la orilla.

-K-KENNY!- grito el rubio con todas sus fuerzas para que este lo escuchara

El conejo en un torpe movimiento se tropezó con su sombrilla y callo en la arena, butters aprovecho ello, y salió corriendo a hablar con el, lo ultimo que escucho del dodo fue un regaño hacia uno de los que corrían por patear a una sardina, no podía creer lo loco que estaba ese dodo. Mientras el conejo se limpiaba el traje, el pequeño rubio lo alcanzo un poco cansado por correr hacia él.

-kenny….- susurro, que el otro por sus orejas largas lo logro escuchar.

-kenny?, lo siento pero me estas confundiendo, yo soy el conejo blanco- anuncio con una linda y sincera sonrisa, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara ante aquel acto.- bueno deseas decirme o preguntarme algo?

-y-yo….. p-pues…- y como si a nadie le interesara lo que quería decir no pudo terminar su frase, pues el otro salió corriendo mientras gritaba que se le había hecho tarde, esto solo intrigo mas al otro pues quería saber adonde tenia tanta prisa de ir.

-Oye, espérame!- le grito el pequeño mientras corría tras de el hacia un bosque, el otro solo le sonrió como si le tratara de decir con la vista que esperaba que lo siguiera, eso causo que butters se desconcentrara por un instante y lo perdiera de vista.-a donde fuiste….- se quedo parado y solo en ese bosque, o eso creía el.

-Mira quien esta aquí Tweedle Dee- dijo un rubio detrás del pequeño butters, este era un rubio de cabello largo para ser de un chico y con los ojos azules. El cual estaba junto a otro rubio de cabellos electrizantes y ojos verde.

-Si lo veo Tweedle Dum.- respondió este rápidamente, ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rosto sin preocupación alguna.

-quienes son u-ustedes?- Pregunto butters asustado ante la presencia de esos dos rubios, se parecían bastante a sus dos mejores amigos pip y tweek, pero sabia que no eran ellos, pues los nombres con los que se habían nombrado entre ellos al verlo le decía que no podían ser.

-Yo soy Tweedle Dum.- menciono el chico de cabellos electrizantes

-Y yo soy Tweedle Dee- dijo el chico de ojos azules

-Y quien eres tu?- preguntaron al unísono los dos rubios, mientras que se acercaban a el pequeño.

-Y-yo soy b-butters- respondió un poco incomodo el rubio ante la cercanía de aquellas personas.

-Ohhhh… butters y quieres oír una historia?- Preguntaron los dos rubios

-L-lo siento, pero estoy ocupado- el chico estaba apunto de irse pero los dos lo detuvieron rápidamente

-En que…?- el rubio no sabia si enserio no querían que se fuera o solo lo querían molestar

-Estoy buscando al conejo blanco-

-porque?- tanta insistencia ya le estaba empezando a molestar

-porque tengo curiosidad de a donde tiene que ir con tanta prisa- respondió con cierto tono de molestia.

-Ohh, Es curioso, le pasara lo mismo- los dos rubios se miraron con cara de sorpresa, haciendo que butters los mirara extrañados

-lo mi-mismo que a quien?- Pregunto butters

-no te interesara, tienes prisa-

-N-no, enserio quiero saber…-

-Enserio, enserio?- preguntaron ambos chicos queriendo comprobar

-S-si- dijo nervioso el chico

-Bueno, entonces…- sentaron al chico en un tronco para que se pusiera cómodo- lo que paso fue…..

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, y si quieren saber la historia dejen reviews y lo continuo con gusto. Espero que les haya gustado y que se diviertan leyendo esto. Por cierto hare menciones de otras parejas <strong>**;) Hasta Pronto~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa, estoy de vuelta, perdon por tardarme senti que fue mucho tiempo, pero quien sabe tal vez no lo fue xD, pero encerio eprdon las tareas son un horror te dan mucha PRECION!, bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo tres, lo intente hacer mas largo pero creo que no lo logre u.u**

**south park les pertenece a trey y a matt no lo olviden :D**

* * *

><p><strong>BUTTERS IN WONDERLAND<strong>

-Bueno, entonces…- sentaron al chico en un tronco para que se pusiera cómodo- lo que paso fue…algo especial y lo cual te podrá sorprender, puesto que la curiosidad puede ser para bien o para mal.

- a que se refieren con eso?- el rubio no podía entender lo que le querían dar a explicar.

-pues veras, has dos historias, tu decides cual quieres que te contemos, si la de bien o la de mal - menciono el chico de cabellos electrizantes.

-Cual quieres que te contemos?- pregunto el otro chico de cabellos largos

-y-yo… no se-

-muy bien, entonces decide uno o dos- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono

-amm…la u-uno?- respondió nervioso el rubio pequeño

-muy bien, entonces asi se hará, te contaremos como la curiosidad puede ser algo muy bueno... y lo que paso fue…-

* * *

><p>_Historia_/

_Había un chico de cabello cabello negro y unos ojos rojos como el fuego, este siempre se sentaba a la orilla del mar, esa noche el sol también apareció y asi fue como todo empezó._

_-no me gusta estar solo- mencionaba desanimado el chico azabeche, desde la parte oscura._

_-y quien dijo que estas solo?- menciono un chico rubio del lado donde estaba el sol._

_El chico de ojos rojos se volteo hacia donde estaba el que dijo aquello._

_-y tu quien eres?, y porque dices que no estoy solo si tu no me conoces?- dijo enojado._

_-yo soy Tweedle Dum, y si te conozco, siempre vienes en la noche y te quedas observando el mar por un rato._

_-t-tu me espias o algo asi?- pregunto asombrado el chico de ojos rojos, acercándose al limite del lado oscuro pero sin pasarse de él._

_-podria decirse… que asi es, pero por que no vienes de este lado, para que no podamos hablar bien?- pregunto el rubio_

_-y-yo no, no puedo- respondió con cierta triztesa._

_-Porque no?-_

_-eso es…- el chico azabeche se ruboriso- M-me da miedo….-_

_-ahh, no tendría por qué darte miedo, no te pasara nada malo- le sonrio con inocencia_

_-pero, yo nunca e salido de día y… no se tengo miedo.-_

_- pero… no te sientes solo acaso?- y dicho esto se fue_

_Estuvieron asi por muchas semanas viéndose cuando el sol y la luna salían al mismo tiempo, se hicieron buenos amigos pero el azabeche sentía algo mas que amistad por el._

_-oye… como se siente la luz?- pregunto el azabeche a su único amigo_

_-que, acaso tienes curiosidad, de como es?- pregunto sonriéndole al otro._

_-n-no es eso, pues la curiosidad es mala…- respondio seguro de lo que había dicho_

_-seguro de lo que dices?, sabes algunas veces la curiosidad no es mala.-_

_-a que te refieres?-pregunto confundido_

_- oh, mira me tengo que ir, mi hermano me debe de estar esperando- y dicho esto el otro se fue corriendo, el otro se quedo viendo al otro mientras se marchaba._

_-como quisiera decirte que te amo- susurro con tristeza, levantándose para irse de ahí._

_Al dia siguiente cuando la luna y el sol se juntaron el chico de ojos rojizos vio a su amigo llegar muy contento._

_-oye ven, tienes que ver eso- dijo animado el rubio_

_-p-ero no puedo-respondió desanimado aun que enserio quería saber que le quería enseñar el chico rubio _

_-uhmm…b-bueno- respondió con cierta tristeza_

_El chico solo se quedo pensando unos segundos, se paro rápido de la arena, el otro lo miro de modo interrogativo._

_-que pasa damian?- El otro lo ignoro y camino hacia el otro, paso hacia el lado que tanto temía, con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió vio que estaba bien._

_-no podía mas, es cierto tenia curiosidad por saber que se sentía estar de este lado y no me paso nada malo, y aparte tengo curiosidad de saber que pasa si hago esto…- dicho esto jalo a Tweedle Dum hacia el y le dio un suave y tierno beso, al separarse se quedaron viendo unos segundos.- y dime algo Tweedle Dum te gustaría ser mi novio?-_

_-y-yo… claro que si!- se abrazó al otro con todas sus fuerzas y le volvió a besar.- pero creo que es hora que conozcas a mi hermano.-_

_-Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber como es.-ambos rieron y se fueron con sonrisas en sus rostros para ir a donde estaba Tweedle Dee._

_/Fin de la Historia/_

* * *

><p>-woow…. Enserio paso eso?- miro butters a ambos chicos, sorprendido por el relato<p>

-si, así es, y aun sigo con el- respondió alegre Tweedle Dum

-eso es tan lindo… y si eso es posible- el pequeño se quedo pensando y se paro rápido- eso me podría pasar con el conejo blanco!-

-puede ser, o puede que no y pase todo lo contrario-

-pero quiero intentarlo- dicho esto butters salio corriendo de ahí

-mucha suerte chico- dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

* * *

><p>Al caminar unos minutos mas pudo salir de ese bosque y encontrar una casa con una hermosa fachada, escuchando a alguien gritar dentro de la casa desesperadamente.<p>

-No puedo creerlo, donde deje mis guantes.-grito un chico rubio con orejas de conejo, el pequeño al verlo no pudo evitar gritar de emoción.

-Conejo blanco!- estaba tan feliz de haberlo encontrado, corría feliz hacia la entrada de la casa, cuando de repente vio como este salía de su casa.

-Ya que, tendré que irme sin mis guantes- decía mientras salía de la casa.

-conejo blanco…- le intentaba llamar el pequeño al otro rubio, este volteo y lo miro confundido.

-y tu que haces aquí, l siento pero tengo prisa, se me a hecho tarde-

-p-pero eso quiero saber a donde se te a hecho tarde?- pregunto un poco apenado por su curiosidad

-mm… con que eres curioso pequeño…sabes la curiosidad no es buena- le reclamo el otro

-pero a-algunas veces si lo es- se justifico el otro, guiándose en el consejo que le habían dado esos dos rubios de hace rato.

-Si, tienes razón, bueno te diré a donde se me a hecho tarde, si me acompañas a tomar algo de te.- le invito con una sonrisa seductora

-pero si se te hizo tarde, c-con esto se te hará mas- respondió ruborizado por aquella repentina invitación.

-bueno, eso quiere decir que no quieres saber a donde voy- dijo aun con esa sonrisa en su cara, retándolo a que le dijera que si a su propuesta

-y-yo bueno supongo que no estaría mal-

-perfecto- lo jalo hacia su casa y estuvieron conversando mientras tomaban te, mientras comían algunas galletas. Habían pasado varios minutos en ello, hasta que salieron de la casa y el conejo se dispuso a despedirse.

-fue un placer pasar este pequeño rato contigo, espero y se vuelva a repetir- le sonrió muy contento.

-s-si, digo lo mismo- le sonrió con una dulce ternura en su cara

-exacto…..- este se acercaba mas a el pequeño rubio, y le agarraba con una mano la cintura y con otra le acariciaba la mejilla, el otro chico estaba hipnotizado por sus ojos.

-y-yo….- los dos tenían los ojos entre cerrados y estaban a escasos centímetros de rosar sus labios, ya sentían la respiración del otro, sentían que sus corazones latían rápidamente.

-Conejo blanco!, que estas haciendo se te esta haciendo tarde- le recrimino el "dodo" por su falta de puntualidad, el castaño había hecho que ambos chicos se separaran rápidamente y no se pudieran dar ese beso que tanto querían - tienes que apurarte-

-ahh….- el rubio de orejas largas miro su reloj y vio que su amigo estaba en lo cierto, iba mucho mas retazado de lo que ya estaba- oh no, es súper tarde, lo ciento pero me tengo que ir- dicho esto salió corriendo.

-hey espera…!- butters solo veía como se iba el chico y recordó que no le había dicho cual era su destino- oh no, no respondió mi pregunta!-

-que pregunta- dijo el dodo mientras agarraba su pipa

-una que le hice y me dijo que me la diría antes de irse, pero ya se fue…- respondo triste el otro.

- no es tarde de alcanzarlo ve tras el, a por cierto ten- le dio una galleta que decía "cómeme"- te puede servir de mucho- después de decir ello, se fue del lugar contento, mientras buscaba serillos para su pipa.

-y para que servirá esto- se pregunto el chico viendo las galletas, después de unos segundos las guardo en los bolsillos del vestido y fue tras el conejo blanco.

* * *

><p>Se fue caminando y decidió comer la galleta, gran error, pausadamente vio como iba encogiendo de tamaño.<p>

-oh no, que e hecho- se recrimino a si mismo butters, mientras veía como unas mariposas en forma de panque pasaba por ahí.-que mariposas tan raras

-te refieres a las mariposas panque?- pregunto una voz tras de el.

-que?, mariposas panque?,… espere quien hablo- el chico volteo y vio algo muy extraño, algo que nunca pensó posible, pero claro ahora todo lo raro le parecía tan normal….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo :D por que aun tengo mucha tarea y no la e terminado xD, espero que les haya gustado mucho C: , nos vemos luego en el proximo capitulo :D, espero no tardarme en subirlo :3 hasta prontooo~~<strong>

**Chaoitouu~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa!, todo el mundo que me lee, que creo no son muchos xD, pero buee...lo que pasa es que ya e aqui el nuevo capitulo :D, espero que sea de su agrado. Por sierto, si quieren algo en el fic o alguna locura diganme y yo veo como le hago y si es mas bunny no se preocupen si lo habra ;D**

**South Park le pertenece a trey y matt**

* * *

><p><strong>BUTTERS IN WONDERLAND<strong>

-T-tu hablaste?- pregunto hablándole a una rosa.

-por supuesto que fui yo querida- le respondió la rosa

-disculpe, pero soy un chico- le aclaro un poco avergonzado por que en si llevaba un vestido puesto.

-jajajaja, un chico con vestido- se rio una flor de pétalos blancos.

-uhmm…- el rubio inflo los cachetes por el hecho de que la flor se había burlado de él.

-Quieres oírnos cantar?- Preguntaron una pequeñas flores de distintos colores cada una.

-oh seria todo un honor para mi- dijo acercándose a ellas.

-Quieres que te cantemos la flor del tulipán- menciono una flor amarilla, haciendo que el chico volteara a verla.

Y así se inicio una pelea de que canción cantarle al pequeño rubio, el solo las miraba pelearse por eso, hasta que la rosa de al principio decidió hablar para que todas se calamara.

-Niñas, todas vamos a cantar la fiesta del jardín- más que como una propuesta, lo ordeno para que así todo se tranquilizara. El rubio se sentó y empezó a oír como las flores empezaban a cantar.

_Es la fiesta del jardín por las tardes,_

_Cuando el sol comienza a declinar,_

_Y las flores que son perezosas,_

_No se pueden despertar._

_Los narcisos siempre visten de gala,_

_Las violetas vienen de postín,_

_Lirios tigre y dientes de león_

_Vienen juntos al jardín._

_Las orugas y langostas_

_Siempre vienen a reñir_

_Y las dulces margaritas_

_Sólo piensan en dormir._

_Nos enseñan cosas bellas las flores,_

_De romances saben un sinfín._

_Hay idilios y se habla de amores_

_En la fiesta del jardín._

Las mariposas que habían aparecido cuando llego lo jalaron y lo llevaron mas cerca de donde estaban las flores y lo animaron a cantar.

-_Nos enseñan cosas bellas las flores, De romances saben un sinfín- _Cantaba con mucha felicidad, pero una flor lo veía como si no pudiera hacer nada bien- _Hay idilios y se habla de amores, en la fiesta del jardín_- en esa ultima estrofa desafino tanto, que en forma de disculpa de tapo la boca y miro con ternura a la rosa, esta solo le miro riendo.

-Estuvo Preciosa - dijo emocionado, mientras aplaudía.

-Muchas gracias- respondió la flor

- y dime, de que jardín provienes?- pregunto otra flor

-Yo no vengo de ningún jardín-

-Entonces eres del campo?- pregunto mientras agarraba a otra flor

-No, tampoco

-Entonces, de que especie eres?- le pregunto la rosa

-Pues soy un humano…-respondió mientras alzaba su mano- Butters!

-butters, tu has visto algún butters antes?- pregunto la flor que había comenzado esa charla.

-No, nunca en mi vida- respondió una flor color violeta.

Y así empezó a haber muchas quejas para el rubio, como decir que no tenia olor, que sus piernas eran raquíticas, ellas no le dejaban explicar que era un humano y que no tenia ni tallo, aroma y otra cosa que las flores si tuvieran, hasta el punto de decirle que era un hierva, todas las flores le empezaron a tratar mal, o casi todas, solo la rosa las trataba de calmar, pero no funciono.

-Son unas presumidas, maleducadas- les decía el rubio, al bordes de las lagrimas mientras se retiraba con su dignidad intacta, lo cual no logro, ya que cuando estaba a punto de marcharse definitivamente unas flores lo bañaron con agua que estaba acumulada en una hoja, esto hizo que se empapara todo, y se resbalara por la tierra, se paro de aquella caída que tuvo- con que cosas bellas, ehh?, no son mas que unas maleducadas, deberían de aprender modales-

* * *

><p>Caminaba sin saber a donde dirigirse, ya se había medio secado, cuando vio unas letras de humo de colores, las estuvo siguiendo hasta que llego con un chico, que parecía una…. Oruga… y su cara era como la de su amigo esos ojos azules, cabello negro….<p>

-Craig?...- pregunto inocentemente el pequeño rubio, el otro lo volteo a ver.

-Quien eres tu?- esto le dejo mas que claro que ese no era su amigo, y además que si quería entablar una charla con ese chico debía acostumbrarse al humo pues este salía cada vez que el hablaba, con letras o símbolos que dieran a entender lo que trataba de decir.

-Yo, pues no lo se, este lugar me tiene confundido, que ya ni se quien soy.

-Estas enredado?-

-así es, ya no se quien soy yo.

-Tu?, quien eres tu?- pregunto, otra vez el chico de cabello oscuro

- ya te dije que no lose…..- dijo tosiendo, pues una de las letras se le había pegado en la cara haciendo que el humo entrara directamente en su nariz- además… podrías decirme, quien eres tu?-

-yo?, pues yo soy la oruga, querido niño- respondió mientras se acostaba en una hoja-

La oruga?- pregunto riéndose por lo predecible de su nombre, esto hizo que el otro lo fulminara con la mirada y un susto tremendo de parte del pequeño rubio el cual se callo al instante.

-tu, quien eres tu?- pregunto mas enojado la oruga, mientras se acercaba mas al pequeño rubio, haciendo que este retrocediera y en un falso movimiento se fuera para atrás.

-Hummm…- miro enojado al otro mientras este fumada, se paro limpiándose el vestido y se empezó a ir enojado.

-Hey niño, Ven, ven aquí, te tengo que decir algo importante- le gritaba el otro, al darse cuenta de que el rubio ya estaba lejos de él, butters solo lo miro de reojo y no tuvo de otra mas que regresar para saber que era tan importante.

-Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay algo que debes saber…..-

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el capitulo =D , quieren saber que es lo importante?, ya saben que es? , pues que mala onda queria que sea sorpresa :c, oigan quiero hacer algo de creek en este fic pero eso haria que el proximo cap. se desviara un poco de la trama original, que dicen quieren que lo ponga o le dejo la trama original xD?, su voto cuenta para saber asi que dejen reviews y asi sabre su opinion :3, Bueno Hasta la proxima~~<strong>

**Chaoitouu~~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa! **

**Bueno pues quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo, y animo en continuar el fic enserio, me alegra mucho saber que a otras personas igual les gusta, y lamento si me tarde en publicarlo pero la escuela es mucha tarea y hay que hacerla xD, pero bueno aquí les dejo la historia y hasta al final hay agradecimientos que quería poner desde que inicie la historia pero se me olvidaba xD**

**South park no me pertenece sino a trey y a matt =D**

* * *

><p><strong>BUTTERS IN WONDERLAND<strong>

-Que es lo que debo saber?-

-No te enojes- dijo mientras sacaba humo de su boca

-eso es todo! ¿Para eso me llamaste?- pregunto enojado el pequeño rubio

-No, eso no es todo, dime que es exactica mente lo que buscas o te preocupa?-

Pues mi estatura , quiero mi tamaño normal, y además estoy buscando al conejo blanco..-

-que tiene de malo tu estatura?- pregunto con una forma neutral

- que estoy muy pequeño y no me gusta para nada-

- MUY PEQUEÑO!, COMO QUE MUY PEQUEÑO?- la oruga se enojo tanto que una neblina de muchos colores lo empezaron a rodear

- Y USTED POR QUE SE ENOJA, NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA, U-USTED TONTO GUSANO!- al decir aquello la neblina desapareció y se puedo observar como solo quedaban los guantecitos y zapatos de este.

-Oh, Hamburguesas lo e matado!- dijo asustado el rubio

-no es así aquí estoy- dijo el mismo que se había enojado hace unos segundos , pero había algo distinto, ya no tenia cuerpo de oruga sino un cuerpo como el de un humano pero con la sola diferencia de que ahora tenia alas.- antes de irme tengo que decirte, un lado te ara crecer y otro encoger- le informo mientras se empezaba a ir

-Un lado de que?- pregunto inocente mente.- oye un lado de que?-

En un segundo el antes oruga se acercó rápidamente y gritándole- DEL HONGO TONTO!- y dicho esto se fue volando a quien sabe donde (por ahora xD)

-uhmmm…..- de un hongo agarro dos pedazos y se les quedo viendo- yoo… en estoy seguro...ya que- agarro uno de los pedazos y le mordió un poco. De repente sintió que fue creciendo rápidamente hasta que llego a ser más alto que los arboles y de paso llevarse el nido de una ave.

-serpiente, Serpiente!- empezó a gritar la ave de ese nido

-yo no soy una serpiente, soy un niñito….- se excuso el rubio

-niñito, chiquito jajajaja por favor si claro-

-Es enserio, yo solo soy un niño- se seguía excusando el rubio.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en otro lado una mariposa volaba por el bosque, como si estuviera buscando algo, o más bien a alguien, y lo encontró. Sentado en un tronco, le parecía lindo como se veía en esos momentos, con su cabello rubio y electrizante siendo movido por el viento, sus hermosos ojos verdes enfocados en la nada, de manera pensativa, y su hermosa piel un poco pálida y muy bien cuidada, era todo un ángel para el.<p>

-Hola niño lindo, ¿Por qué tan solo, y calmado?, tu siempre estas cantando, saltando de una forma muy tierna- menciono mientras se sentaba a lado de este.

-ahh… no tengo nada ¡GAHH!, es solo que damian se llevo a mi hermano a no se donde…- se quedo pensando un momento- Y si no vuelve! , Y me abandona aquí por irse con el y formar una familia con 20 hijos!, me quedaría ¡SOLO! Y me convertiría en un solitario ¡ES DEMACIADA PRECION! GAHH!-

- Tranquilo, aun que con esto ya sé que estas normal y que estés enérgico como siempre, hay un pequeño error en tu deducción paranoica- menciono con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-U-un error?... a que te refieres?- pregunto confundido

-así es, tu NUNCA estarás "solo", por que yo siempre estaré contigo- aclaro mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio y le daba un tierno beso en los labios transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía hacia él.

-Tienes razón- menciono el rubio sonrojado al separarse de el.- oye por cierto, ya no eres una oruga, sino una mariposa eso es bueno?- pregunto el rubio

-por que no lo seria?-

-que tal si así le pareces lindo a otra persona y….- bajo la cabeza triste por lo que se le ocurría, ya se veían sus ojos lagrimear-

-nunca...- el rubio alzo al cabeza y lo miro- yo nunca te cambiaria Tweedle Dee, además con estas alas te podre ver mas seguido- le dedico una tierna sonrisa y le volvió a besar

-sabes, te vez tierno con esas alas. Dijo mientras se empezaba a reír tiernamente.

-humm… no lo creo- le respondió mientras desviaba la mirada para que no viera que se había ruborizado

-Claro que si, además para mi t siempre te vez tierno… hermoso en pocas palabras-

-humm…- sonrió mientras se volteaba para ve a los ojos a su novio- nunca tanto como tu amour~- Lo abrazo con delicadeza mientras le volvía a dar un dulce beso.

En esos momentos damian y Tweedle Dum pasaban por ahí tomados de la mano y los vieron.

-No hay que interrumpir damian, mejor vamos a otro lado- jalo a damian para irse de ahí mientras reían. Damian dio un ultimo vistazo a los otros dos que se separaron del beso sonrojados.

-Tienes razón, pero sabes, deberíamos seguir su ejemplo- menciono haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

-Te amo Tweedle Dee – menciono cuando se separaron del beso, mientras le tomaba la mano.

-y yo a ti…- le respondió, mientras se aferraba a su mano- nunca me dejes por favor-

-Nunca en mi vida-

* * *

><p>Después del problema que tuvo con dicha ave, y el hecho de que ya estaba en su tamaño original se sintió mejor, guardo en sus bolsillos lo que quedada de los pesados de hongo que tenia y se encamino a la búsqueda del conejo blanco.<p>

Llego a un bosque donde habían muchos letreros diciendo "por aquí" , "por allá" haciendo que el rubio se preguntara a donde debía de ir.

-por donde iré, esto es muy extraño- de repente se empezó a oír algo cantar, pero o había nadie, empezó a brillar distintas partes de arboles en muchos colores.

-oh, Hamburguesas un fantasma…- menciono el rubio asustado, mientras miraba detrás de un arbol

-a quien le dices fantasma…- esto hizo que se volteara rápidamente y se apoyara en el tronco del árbol.

-yoo… yo quise decir….- no le dejo terminar su oración

-no es nada-vio como fue apareciendo alguien en una rama de un árbol.

-tu…..-

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo ;D, espero que les haya gustado y pues de una vez aviso habrá si no mal me equivoco dos parejas mas :B , y si quieren que pase algo entre el conejo blanco y butters háganmelo saber y lo pongo xD bueno todo menos lemmon aun no se hacerlo y no queda con la historia xD. Ahora si los agradecimientos *-*<strong>

**KyLe-SweEt : Gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio de la historia C: , y me alegro que te guste la historia y Alicia =D**

**Honey-Dolly: Gracias, me ciento muy honrada de que sientas que soy una persona en yu grupo *-* , que te guste como escribo y que te guste la historia, por que yo igual amo tus historias xD, espero que sigas leyendo este fic hasta el final C:**

**Yoru-yube: Pues a ti muchas gracias ya que tu fuiste la que me aconsejo hacerme una cuenta y asi fue como inicie esta historia que tenia en mi cabeza, me alegro que te guste ;D.**

**Garu 0212: Gracias por tu animo :D , y por leer el fic *-* por cierto tu duda es muy fácil la respuesta :D y es….. muy pronto lo sabras todo a su tiempo , pero eso si estas cerca o si no le atinaste xD**

**Maestro jedi: gracias por leer el fic, y por decirme que voy bien :3 , y por lo que veo tu tienes experiencia en esto de los fics, espero que te vuelvas mi maestro *-***

**Emy-Cherry: Me alegro que te guste el fic, y claro que pondré mas bunny :3 espero que leas el fic hasta el final**

**Y Bueno muchas gracias a todos y si hay mas que leen igual gracias por leerlo :3**

**Sean curiosos y aprieten el botoncito de abajo ****:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA!, como estan:D, perdon por la tardanza D: , es que mi imaginaion se bloqueo con esta parte, si sabia que poner pero se me olvido y pues ya saben que paso no? :c , pero recobre mi imaginacion y aqui les dejo el cap C:, espero que lo disfruten y no me odien por tardar mucho, y que aun sigan interesados en esta historia :c**

**south park no me pertenece sino a trey a matt =D los amo por ello**

* * *

><p><strong>BUTTERS IN WONDERLAND<strong>

-mucho gusto, pequeño rubio- dijo un chico de piel morena, cabello café oscuro y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, tenia una orejas de gatos y una cola esponjosa de color rosa con rayas moradas.

-Token!-

-lo siento pequeño, pero te equivocas a mi me llaman el gato rison-

-ahh…- dijo como respuesta el pequeño- podrias ayudarme por favor..?-

-a que?- pregunto el gato

-quiero saber que camino tomar…..- le dijo el pequeño butters

-y a donde quieres ir?...- pregunto el gato recargándose en un árbol

-yo…. La verdad no se..- dijo bajando la cabeza

-entonces no importa que camino tomes- le respondido mientras sonreía

-Pero…-

El gato bajo del árbol y desapareció, aun se podían ver sus huellas caminando por ahí, asi que no se había ido el rubio lo siguió con la vista hasta que vio como dejo de caminar y se pudo notar que saltaba del suelo hasta un árbol, el chico que se hacia llamar el gato rison aparecía recargado en el árbol.

- si quieres saber, se fue por haya- le dijo mientras señalaba hacia un lado

-quien?- pregunto incrédulo

-el conejo del que te has enamorado…-

-del que me que?-

-del que, que?-

-del que me enamore!... digo no, bueno es que.. ahh tu lo comprendes- dijo sonrojado

-de quien hablas?-

-p-pero tu dijiste…. Hay olvídalo- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-pero sabes… si yo buscara a alguien le preguntaría al sombrerero loco.- dijo mientras señalaba al letrero que daba hacia el

-al sombrerero… l-loco?, no no , no quiero verme con locos en estos momentos…-

-bueno… pues también esta la liebre….. por ahí- dijo señalando el letrero que daba hacia el

-ohh…. Pues gracias, ire a hablar con el….-

- pero solo te aviso que también esta loco….-

-oh hamburgesas!, pero yo no quiero estar con locos!-

-lo lamento pero todos aquí están… locos- dijo riendo el gato

-p-pero….-

-ohh, lo lamento pero tengo una cita con alguien….- dijo mientras desaparecia lentamente, dejando solo al pobre rubio solo en ese bosque.

* * *

><p>Camino sin saber a donde ir por un gran rato, hasta que empezó a oir una canción en una casa la cual se veía muy hermosa, se acercó lentamente lenta mente hasta quedar oculto entre los arbustos del lugar, viendo a los dos chicos que estaban sentados en una gran mesa con muchas tazas de te en esa larga mesa.<p>

-Feliz… feliz no cumpleaños, feliz…. feliz no cumpleaños, feliz … no cumpleaños te doy- cantaban alegremente, mientras el rubio se iba acercando a la mesa, hasta sentarse en una de las sillas.

-feliz… feliz no cumpleaños a ti- cantaba un peli-negro de ojos azules con unas orejas de liebre y un traje marron que se parecía bastante a su amigo stan de donde el venia solo que el otro nunca se quitaba su gorro azul con pompón rojo.

-a mi?- respondió entonado otro chico de cabello rojizo, ojos verde y un sombrero rojo grande con una etiqueta en el, este igual le recordaba a otro chico de su escuela llamado kyle, y ahora que lo pensaba igual kyle y stan siempre estaban juntos desde kínder como los super mejores amigos.

-a tu!- respondía mientras tomaba todo el café de su taza

-a mi- este al ver que su amigo ya no tenia café le sirvió mucho mas

-Brindemos por el dia con dos tazas de te…..¡ feliz feliz no cumpleañooooos!

-bravooo!- empezó a aplaudir el rubio, para expresar que le gusto como cantaban.

-disculpa pero no te deberías de sentar ahí que no hay lugar- le dijo el pelirojo

-p-pero si veo muchos lugares disponibles- dijo apenado el rubio

-si, perooo no se deben de sentar si no han sido invitados- dijo el pelinegro alzando el dedo alto

-cierto… eso es de muy mala educación- dijo cruzándose de brazos el chico de sombrero verde

-muy mala educación- dijo una cuarta voz en ese lugar, pero este era de un pequeño niño de cabello negro con orejas de ratón y una colita el cual se parecía a ike el hermanito menor de su amigo kye, que salio de una taza de te de un tamaño mas grande a las demás.

-b-bueno es que, me a gustado como han cantado…-

-tu crees que cantamos bien!- e pregunto la liebre

-hay que chiquillo tan lindo- dijo mientras metió sin querer su codo en una taza de te- bueno, bueno te invitamos una taza de te…-

-si, si una taza- le dijo mientras sacaba un plato, una taza y el liquido café para la taza.

-Me entancaria!- dijo el chico rubio- pero lamento haber interrumpido su fiesta de cumpleaños…- dijo cuando iba a agarrar la taza que le ofrecieron.

-de cumpleaños!, esto no es una fiesta de cumpleaños-

-oh no mi querido niño, esta es una fiesta de no cumpleaños- le aclaro el sombrerero.

-que?- dijo el pequeño rubio- un no cumpleaños?, perdón pero no lo comprendo….-

-jajaja no sabes que es un no cumpleaños- se burlo de el la liebre

- jaja que tonto- se rio el pelirrojo tapándose la boca con la mano.- bueno deja que te lo explique-

-Bien sabido es que tienes un cumpleaños- El pelirrojo empezó a relatar con una musiquita de fondo

-imagínate uno solamente al año- dijo la liebre

-ahh, pero te quedan bien 364 dias de no cumpleaños!-

-precisamente son los que celebramos aquí!-

-oh, hamburgesas!, entonces hoy también es mi no cumpleaños…- menciono el rubio, alzándose de su lugar

-ohh mira que pequeño es el mundo…- dijo el sombrero

- en ese caso….- dijo el oji azul mientras ponía a butters entre el y su amigo empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de el- feliz feliz no cumpleaños-

- a mi?- pregunto butters conento

-a tu- le dijo el sombrerero sacando un pastel gigante de su sombrero

-feliz feliz no cumpleaños- dijo la liebre saltando alegremente

-para mi?- pregunto el rubio señalándose a si mismo

-para tu- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba el pastel con una velita encendida- que las pases muy felices y ahora sóplale a la luz-

El rubio le soplo a la velita que tenia el pastel y cuando lo hizo esta salió como un juego pirotécnico hacia el cielo.

-FELIZ, FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS, PARA TUU!- cantaron los dos mejores amigos al unísono para el rubio

Del juego pirotécnico salió el pequeño chico con orejas de ratón de hace un momento recitando un lindo mini poema

"_Lindo, lindo parpadeo_

_Estrellitas en el cielo_

_Y ahí arriba están volando_

_Con alitas de murciélago…"_

Dicho esto el chico volvió a la taza y el sombrerero le puso la tapa de nuevo.

-woow eso fue magnifico!, me encanto- dijo butters entusiasmado

-si bueno querido pequeño, dime tu estas aquí por que querías saber en donde esta alguna persona no?- pregunto el sombrerero mientras tomaba mas te.

-bueno yo quería saber donde esta….-

- si pero comienza por el comienzo- le aclaro el pelinegro acostado en la mesa

-si y cuando acabes de hablar…. Te callas…- le continuo el otro chico

-bueno lo que pasa es que… todo empezó hace tiempo cuando…..-

- la hora, QUE HORA ES!- grito la liebre.

De repente apareció el conejo blanco por ahí gritando que se le hacia tarde y con su reloj de bolsillo en la mano.

-conejo blanco- grito butters feliz parándose de su asiento, al verle.

-La hora, hay que saber la hora- dijo el sombrero mientras agarro rápido el reloj del conejo jalándole hacia él y viendo la hora.- con razón se te a hecho tarde, este reloj lleva dos días de atraso-

-dos días?- pregunto asustado el rubio, hasta que vio al pequeño rubio enfrente de el viéndole- ohh, hola pequeño-

-h-hola- le respondió apenado el pequeño

-hay que reparar este reloj- dijo la liebre acercándose a su amigo de grande sombrero y abriendo el reloj

-Hey mi reloj!- se quejo el conejo blanco a los dos chicos que tenían su reloj

-y-yo no creo que deban de hacer eso…- dijo butters acercándose al conejo blanco, y este ultimo aprovecho eso para poder agarrar de la cintura al pequeño, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el pequeño cap =D , espero que les haya gustado mucho C:, por que amo cuando les gusta la historia y por cierto si quieren saber con quien saldra el gato~~ diganme y se los haré saber en un capitulo *o* , creen que el reloj de el conejo vivira?, butters y el conejo se besaran?, el sombrerero y la liebre son novios o solo mejores amigos?, esto y mas en el proximo capitulo de butters in wonderland! =D.<strong>

**aprieten este botoncito de abajo y hagan feliz a esta escritora dejando comentarios y sugerencias :3~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! :D, bueno primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve un poco ocupada… que digo un poco un buen D: y ayer me sacaron un diente :D saben que sig. Eso?... pues si! Muchas paletas de limón :B, bueno eso es otro tema así que solo quiero decir que disfruten el capitulo de hoy y que este es el penúltimo cap. Y esperen el final que ya estoy haciendo y personalmente me gusta como esta quedando :3, bueno sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo *-***

**South park les pertenecen a trey y matt**

* * *

><p><strong>BUTTERS IN WONDERLAND<strong>

Butters no se soltó del agarre que tenia el conejo sobre el ya que en si le gustaba que este estuviera cerca de él.

-oh le daré un vistazo- dijo el sombrerero loco abriendo dicho reloj mientras usaba un salero como lupa haciendo que dicho condimento se callera enzima del reloj.

-yo digo que tiene muchas ruedas- menciono la liebre sacándole los engranes con un tenedor.

-Oh No!, mi reloj mi preciado reloj.- grito el conejo blanco asustado mientras veía como lo destrozaban.

-Oh Hamburguesas, que le han hecho a ese pobre reloj!- les reclamo el rubio menor

-Ma ma ma…..- decía el pobre conejo.

-Mantequilla!, que buena idea- menciono el pelirrojo.

-exacto!- grito la liebre mientras le pasaba la mantequilla.

-ehh…..no creo que el halla querido decir eso…..- les menciono butters

-asi es- dijo a punto de llorar el conejo- yo quería decir que MA-TA-RON a mi reloj.-

-le falta algo a este reloj….- menciono el sombrerero ignorando las palabras del conejo blanco

-te…- le menciono su orejudo amigo

-si te eso le falta…- le hecho la taza de te mientras agarraba jalea y se la ponía de igual manera- ahora eso es todo?-

-Mostaza?- pregunto el pelinegro con la mostaza en la mano

-Si…. Espera no ni que fuera un sándwich- le respondió mientras cerraba el reloj y le quitaba los restos con un cuchillo.

Esperaron unos segundos y el reloj empezó a saltar de un lado para otro asiendo un gran escandalo.

-Esta loco!- grito el sombrerero al ver el reloj

-Oh No!- grito butters asustado

-Mi reloj!- grito el conejo blanco tapándole los ojos a butters para que no viera aquello.

-A los locos hay que tratarles con cariño!- grito la liebre sacando un gran mazo y estampando el reloj entre este y la mesa.

-mi amado reloj! Que le han hecho!- menciono el rubio viendo su reloj destrozado en la mesa- era un regalo de mi no cumpleaños- menciono triste el orejudo.

-Lo lamento tanto, me gustaría hacer algo para arreglar esto- menciono butters al ver que el conejo estaba decaído por lo que paso.

-Bueno… sabes podrías hacerlo- le menciono el conejo acercándose mas al pequeño rubio dejando muy corto estadio entre los dos.

-Eh... Yo…- butters se puso nervioso al instante pero tampoco se quería negar.

-Tu no cumpleaños!- interrumpieron la liebre y el sombrerero.- en ese caso…- agarraron a el rubio mas grande de los brazos para luego empezar a mecerle.

-Oh vamos por favor ya e esperado bastante para besar al pequeño butters para que ustedes vengan y lo arruinen con esto!- le hicieron caso nulo pues termino siendo aventado con mucha fuerza por el pelirrojo y el azabache.

-conejo blanco!- grito butters corriendo para donde le habían aventado pero nada lo había perdido…otra vez.

Volteo por ultima vez hacia donde estaban los otros dos celebrando como si nada hubiera pasado, no lo podía creer, nunca había visto a dos personas tan raras en su vida, y eso que él vivía en el mejor lugar para ver cosas sin sentido.

-Yo mejor me voy a mi casa- menciono enojado el rubio- todo esto es tan ridículo, además ese conejo blanco solo me a traído problemas y en todo caso por que me preocupa ver a donde quiere ir- continuo hablando solo hasta llegar a un bosque.

El lugar a donde se había metido era muy extraño, con "animales" si se podía decir así a esas creaturas que estaba viendo, pájaros con cara de espejos, berenjenas con cornetas hasta sombrillas que parecían cuervos, todo se veía tan espeluznante y para empeorar la situación estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo durando un buen rato hasta que vio a unas creaturas escribir en unos letreros "cuidado con los momeraths", se detuvo a checar a que se refería ese letrero hasta que vio como unas pequeñas creaturas de distintos colores se empezaron a mover formando una flecha señalando hacia un camino que estaba por ahí.

-Oh, que buena suerte es un camino!, muchas gracias momeraths- dicho esto se fue al camino.

Estaba tan feliz de que al fin saldría de ese extraño lugar, poder ver a sus amigos a sus padres aun que le regañen no importaría por que podría estar con ellos pero toda esa felicidad se esfumo al ver como un perro que tenia de cabeza y cola una escoba iba borrando el camino haciendo que se volviera a perder.

Oh no, y ahora que are, me e vuelto a perder…- menciono el rubio mientras se sentaba en una roca que estaba junto a el.- yo… me debí de haber quedado quieto en cuanto me e perdido, ahora estoy solo y no se donde estoy- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Las creaturas le empezaron a rodear mientras veían como el pequeño rubio lloraba y se regañaba a si mismo por su curiosidad que hizo que se perdiera, las creaturas empezaron a llorar con el como si pudieran comprender su dolor, y mientras mas lloraban iban desapareciendo uno a uno, dejando otra vez al pequeño rubio solo. Pero no por mucho tiempo ya que alguien recargado en un árbol a sus espaldas apareció haciendo que volteara a ver de quien se tratara.

-Gato rison, eres tu!-

-Claro que soy yo, quien creías que era?, el conejo blanco?-

-No... Claro que no, ya no se ni para que lo busco, pues cada vez que lo encuentro se va… haciendo que me quedo solo, triste y perdido.-

-Pero que dices ¿Triste? wooow yo estoy radiando de felicidad tuve la mejor cita de mi vida con el dodo!-

-pero tu estas contento por que estas con la persona que amas!, en cambio yo estoy completamente perdido…-

-bueno… pero dime en que quieres que te ayude?...-

-es que yo quiero volver a casa, pero no se como!- dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo

- pero pequeño… aquí nadie sabe nada, la única persona que sabe algo es la reina…-

-L-la reina?, pero yo nunca e visto a una reina…- le menciono el rubio aun triste

-Oh dios, enserio? En ese caso le vas a encantar muchísimo!- le dijo el gato entusiasmando

-Enserio?...pero por donde llego a donde esta la reina?- pregunto butters

-Claro que si, bueno pues muchos van por haya y otros por el otro lado pero como yo soy una persona muy especial entro por acullá- menciono habiendo una compuerta en el árbol del que estaba recargado dejando ver un laberinto de arbustos que llevaban a un castillo.

Entro a dicho laberinto siguiendo por muchos caminos hasta que empezó a oír como si estuvieran cantando, fue hacia donde oían las voces para ver de qué se trataba.

-Todos a trabajar, las rosas hay que pintar y todas rojas quedaran, lindas se verán~- butters al oír esto se fue acercando hasta quedar junto a los que parecían ser personas con cartas de póker en ver de cuerpo.- Las rosas han de pintar, muy rojas han de quedar~.-

-las rosas hay que pintar~, y aquí vamos a llorar~- cantaron los tres que estaban ahí

-pues bien se yo~- canto uno que tenia el tres de trébol

-y también yo~- canto otro de igual trébol pero con el numero tres

-que pronto morirán~- canto el tercero de símbolo con un trébol pero con una "A"

-pero hay que obedecer y rojas tendrán que ser~… rojas se van a ver las flores de este jardín…~-

-pero por que señor del tres, las pintan de carmín~- canto junto a ellos butters para saber el por que las pintaban

-ahh, pues vera usted plantamos las rosas blancas por error y….- le menciono el tres

-la reina nos encargo que rojas debían ser, si blancas ve, nos matara y nos degollara~- cantaron los tres juntos

- cielos…- menciono butters agarrándose el cuello

- para podernos salvar, las vamos a barnizar~- mencionaron las tres cartas

- hay dios pues entonces hay que hacer algo, yo les voy a ayudar las rosas hay que pintar pues pronto ya su majestad las viene a inspeccionar~- cantaron los cuatro juntos- y nos decapitara si blancas aun están~, ni azul, ni gris sino de carmín las vamos a barnizar~- terminaron de cantar en lo que aun seguían pintando.

Sonaron las trompetas indicando que la reina ya venia en camino junto a todo su ejercito de cartas, los cuatro se pusieron en fila y se inclinaron para recibir a su majestad como era debido. Cuando algo extremadamente inesperado paso, el conejo blanco llego tocando la trompeta anunciando a la reina.

-El conejo blanco!- grito butters sorprendido al ver que el rubio se paraba alado de las cartas que estaban formando un camino para que pasara dicha reina.

-Con ustedes su majestad la reina de corazones!- menciono conejo blanco para darle la triunfal entrada a su majestad para que luego las cartas alabaran a su reina, pero alguien apareció alado de dicha reina que le hizo aclarar al rubio de grandes orejas que igual estaba ahí.- a si y el rey…-

Butters se quedo atónito al ver quien era la reina y el rey y como era que estaban puestos que horror, ahora si que iba a tener pesadillas la reina era igualita a su amigo castaño y muy pero muy obeso Eric cartman y el rey era alguien esbelto y de cabello negro pero era mujer! Muy parecida a Wendy Testaberger.

-Oh hamburguesa… - susurro el pequeño rubio al ver a las dos altezas esos dos juntos en su mundo eran la perdición, y no era broma, su compañera Wendy era muy pero muy controladora aun que tuviera una cara de ángel Cartman era una persona muy malvada y no era algo de su imaginación pues todos en south park lo sabían.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos míos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy :D, y pues el ultimo capitulo lo subo en esta semana xD, ya saben espero que este haya sido de su agrado y por siento muchas gracias a todos los que apoyan a este fic ;w; me hace muy feliz =D.<strong>

**garu0212: dios estas en mi cabeza! Sabes todo lo que yo pienso XD, le tengo que poner candado a mi imaginación por que tu estas ahí xD.**

**Yoru-Yube: Gracias y si habrá bunny, quiero ponerlo en un lugar especial y ya se donde es, por eso si te decepciona lo poco de bunny que tiene perdón : ( pero espero que te guste el bunny que pondré en el fic :3**

**Ohhh dios estaba pasando el capitulo de hora de aventura donde fin es fionna y todos son del sexo opuesto y dios es tan genial *-* y da tanta risa! Ü lo ame xD, deben verlo esta super *con un reloj hipnótico* veando :D**


End file.
